Of Portals and Parallel Worlds
by Frauggie
Summary: What happens when Gilbert buys a new toy that sends him and Ludwig into a parallel world? Meet Maria and Louise, sisters, lovers, and counterparts to Gilbert and Ludwig in every way.  Co-written and scripted from an RP with Hime-chan17
1. Chapter 1

**Of Portals and Parallel Worlds**

What happens when Gilbert buys a new toy that sends him and Ludwig into a parallel world? Meet Maria and Louise, sisters, lovers, and counterparts to Gilbert and Ludwig in every way. How will Gilbert and Ludwig ever get home with two girls who aren't going to let the boys go until they've had their fun?

Co-written and scripted from an RP with Hime-chan17

**Ch 1**

It was a normal Friday when Ludwig got home, and he was looking forward to sitting on the couch and sinking into a nice relaxing book. He walked in the door, hung up his jacket and keys, and turned around to head to his room to grab a shower before he relaxed onto the couch with his new book, "Why the Car Industry Needs to Go Eco".

Unfortunately for him, Gilbert wasn't going to allow that. Not only was he bored as hell being left alone again, but he also had a new toy and couldn't wait to show it off.

Suddenly a call of "WEEEESSSSTTT!" sounded from down the hall as the silver haired older brother came charging at Ludwig, and the blonde paused in step to answer.

"Brother? Oh good. I'm taking a shower before I-" Gilbert practically tackled Ludwig to the ground when he finally hit him. "West you're home!"

"Oof... Get off..." The younger started pushing his older sibling off him, picking himself off the floor and dusting his suit off.

"Kesese there's something awesome I wanna show you!" the albino continued, and not to be deterred by his brother's attitude bounced right back up.

"Do you have to come running at me?" the taller picked up his briefcase and placed it right back where it belonged.

"Kesese, you should be used to it from Italy always running at you" Gilbert snickered and grabbed his brother's hand to pull him towards the Awesome Cave. "Now come on!"

"He's a lot lighter than you are" he grumbled back, only slightly irritated that Gilbert was pulling him from his shower. "Can't it wait a few minutes? I was just about to have a shower."

The albino broke into a grin, the images already forming in his mind. "Kesese... I could show it to you in the shower West."

"You bought yet another toy? Fine, as long as I get my shower. Now let me grab the clothes for after." Ludwig guided his brother aside gently and entered the bedroom, bending down to get to the bottom drawer with his comfiest clothes for relaxation. "I wish he wouldn't interrupt my relaxation... but I do admit I have been quite busy lately" he finished, muttering under his breath.

Gilbert leaned against the door, licking his lips at the sight of his brother's delicious looking ass for a moment before running back to his room to fetch his new toy. After grabbing said toy, the albino decided to just wait for his brother in the shower; it would save more time for playing.

Ludwig headed to the bathroom, half expecting to see his brother there upon entry, and he wasn't left disappointed.

"Alright West, take your pants off!" Gilbert grinned. He'd been waiting all day for this and didn't want to wait much longer.

"Can't I at least wash first?" Tired and worn, Ludwig had been waiting all day for this, suffering through meetings after meetings, with paperwork stuffed in between.

Prussia pouted, the blonde's exhaustion always ruining his parade. "Can I at least show you while you wash?"

Ludwig raised an eyebrow. "And it can't wait? Are you sure it's waterproof?" He didn't want another repeat of the _last_ toy to enter the shower. That hadn't been waterproof.

"Hell yeah I'm sure West! It's not like I'll be holding you down underwater or anything kesese!"

"Well if you're sure, I guess you can." He said, thinking that he really was too forgiving. _I'll have to work on that_.

"Great! Now strip!" Gilbert just stood there grinning at his younger brother, toy hidden behind his back. "Or do you want me to do it for you kesese?"

He sighed, expecting something along these lines. Gilbert's new toys were all like this. "I can do it myself." He then proceeded to undo every button on his shirt before peeling the garment off, folding it carefully before setting it on the toilet seat cover, not wanting to add extra wrinkles when he could avoid it. He didn't even get to his pants when his brother danced around half naked and impatient as always.

"Well then hurry it up little _bruder_!" West never moved fast enough whenever he had a new toy to show off. In fact, Gilbert was almost starting to sense a pattern with that.

"I'm going plenty fast," he added as he unzipped his pants. His brother was always in such a hurry.

"Not fast enough!" Gilbert whined, though he couldn't stop his eyes from following the movements of his brother's hands. "I'm not getting any younger!"

"You're not getting any older either, really."

"Yeah well...you're getting older!" This was one of those rare times when Gilbert really had nothing good to say back at his brother, coupled with the distraction of the pants falling before the blonde picked them up and folded them, setting them neatly on top of the shirt.

Ludwig didn't even consider answering and recognizing what Gilbert said, the comeback was so off. He did however, finish taking his boxers off and step into the tub, starting the water for a shower.

"Finally!" Throwing his clothes off as well, the albino jumped in after his brother.

Ludwig liked his showers cool; especially when they happened to involve his brother. If they were anything but, he'd need to have another just to wash away all the sweat afterwards, and that was inefficient.

"Kesese! Ready for this West?"

Turning to face his brother and preparing himself for the worst, Ludwig reluctantly gave his consent. "Go ahead and show it to me."

With a grin Gilbert held out his new toy. "Ta-da! Isn't it awesome?" The object in question was long, thin, flexible, and very brightly colored. In fact, it almost looked like one of those snake lights minus the light bulb. Ludwig just stared. He had a suspicion as to what it was, but the more he looked at it, the less it seemed like a dildo. "What... is it?"

"It's a sex toy! What else would it be?" the elder beamed.

"What are you supposed to do with it?" A dumb question really, of course it was a sex toy. Gilbert's libido could rival that of an incubus.

Gilbert stared dumbfounded at his brother, then looked at the thing in his hand. "Well...stick it up you I guess. Don't know what else it's good for... maybe wrap it around your cock or something." The blonde cringed at that idea. "Kesese! Let's try it West! I haven't even turned it on yet!"

"It has an on switch?" Ludwig looked more closely at it, unable to imagine where an on switch could even be on the thing.

"Yeah this thing right here." Gilbert turned it over and pointed to a switch near the bottom.

"Really? Let me see" he said as he reached over, still disbelieving.

Gilbert handed it over to Ludwig. "See West?"

Ludwig switched it on, and the toy started to make a weird buzzing sound as it began vibrating, unlike any others Gilbert had brought home before. "This sounds quite off..." or so he said, but was feeling quite the hand massage by now.

"Yeah it does sound kind of weird... So you wanna stick it in you now?" He wasn't even fazed.

"Not if you don't even know what it is!" _Was he serious?_

"It's a vibrator! That's obvious isn't it?"

Ludwig's finger and thumb went right to the bridge of his nose. "No, it's not obvious."

"Then what do you think it is West?" Gilbert was getting a bit annoyed at his brother's lack of interest to have the thing inside him. It wasn't like it was going to do anything bad to him, when had any of his toys?

"Honestly, it looks like a toilet snake..."

"What the hell is a toilet snake West?" Not only was he getting annoyed, but he was also getting very impatient, and frowned.

"The one you stick down the toilet to clean the pipes." Ludwig knew his brother was annoyed, but he wanted his shower, and in as much peace as he could manage. That did _not_ include toilet snakes.

Gilbert pouted. "So can I stick it in you or what?"

"Just like that? Even THOSE nights we aren't that bad..." Did he seriously think he would do so dry?

"Well if you're going to be such a baby about it I'll lube it up for you!"

"... and that's supposed to get me in the mood?" _He couldn't be serious, right?_

"Maybe..." Gilbert leaned closer to his brother who was finally rinsing off once the water was perfect. "Is it?"

Opening his eyes to find the Prussian in his face he asked, "What are you doing?"

_Totally clueless as ever_. "What do you think I'm doing West? I want to stick this thing up you and then replace it with my awesome five meters! So get in the mood!"

"Brother, that is NOT going to get me in the mood. Right now I just want to relax after a long week." _How could Gilbert think that that would get him in the mood? Completely opposite feeling_. Ludwig liked efficiency, yes, but it also came with a sense of decency.

Gilbert stared at his brother. He had ways to get his younger sibling in the mood, but when the workaholic wanted to relax this bad it was going to be a bit more difficult. "Fine West... relax in the shower..."

Now Ludwig felt just a little guilty at being so harsh when his brother was just trying to get him to relax. "If... since... you're already in here, why don't you join me? Or you can just watch..."

Gilbert's mood snapped right back and he broke into a smirk. "Why would I just watch when I have the chance to join? As sexy as it is just watching you kesese..."

"Good, you can wash my back." He turned away from his brother to grab the soap and sponge, and hide his blush.

Gilbert set the toy down, though he made sure to keep it close by for easy access. "Kesese just like when you were little West. I miss those days."

"I have always had a hard time reaching my entire back, though I thought I was flexible. I haven't had enough time for training lately," he frowned, remembering his busy schedule.

Gilbert snickered, imagining the positions West was still capable of doing. "Don't worry West, you're still plenty flexible kesese."

"If you put it like that I'm not quite sure I want to be..." The blonde held up the soap and sponge for Gilbert.

"Kesese it's a good thing though West! It's healthy!" The albino took the sponge and soap from his younger brother and started washing between his shoulder blades, making sure to rub in a circling motion.

"For one activity, well, maybe training too." He started to relax a bit more as his brother massaged his back with the soap.

Gilbert washed the skin in front of him with nice and slow with his movements. If he was going to get his brother aroused, he might as well listen to what Ludwig wanted and make it relaxing for him.

It wasn't often that Ludwig talked nonstop, but when you got him going, he really could ramble on. This was one of the times he did. Ranging from training, to complaining about Feliciano, to the state of the world, and finally to how Alfred was so full of himself after the death of Bin Laden (which was a good thing, don't get him wrong, but the way Alfred brought it up in every conversation at least 3 times was a bit much)... all of it was his way of releasing the tension and relaxing.

Gilbert continued to rub his brother's back and listen to him talk. _Man, once Luddy got into something he sure could talk about it_. But if it helped get him to relax then Gilbert was all for it, especially if it would help his plan.

Having finished washing all but the blonde's hair, the constant talking turned into inaudible mumbling.

"What's that West? You'll have to speak up..." Prussia leaned over his brothers shoulder to look at him.

"Huh? Oh, I guess it's time to wash my hair. Thank you for washing my back."

"Kesese anything for my little brother! Want me to wash your hair too?" _It really was like when Ludwig was younger._

"Well it did always feel more relaxing when you did it..." he consented, suddenly missing the feeling of his brother's hands on his skin.

"I'm just that awesome!" Gilbert grabbed the shampoo bottle, squeezed some onto his hand and started massaging it in his little brother's hair, smirking to himself.

Ludwig only smiled, leaning back slightly into Gilbert.

_Yes West, that's it! Just relax...kesese..._ Prussia thought to himself with a grin as he continued to wash Germany's hair, making deep soothing strokes.

Unfortunately for his plans, Ludwig promptly fell asleep, though it was only 6 in the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, it's been forever since I posted. There have been issues, so this isn't a complete series, but that doesn't mean I can't provide what has been done so far. I'll keep posting eventually as I find the time to edit the rest of the chapters that are done. Sorry to all that like this series (but don't worry, it's weird).**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch 2<strong>

Gilbert sensed that something was up. Ludwig was suddenly still and quiet... too much so... "West? Hey... West?!" The blonde then moaned in his sleep, a bit too relaxed, and made the elder grin. _The perfect opportunity_. Reaching his hand around, Gilbert easily found his brother's member, making Ludwig groan at the touch. "Kesese..." The albino then started rubbing said member in long gentle strokes. In this state, he was easily pliable to his brother's wishes, Ludwig embodying one of the more kinky nations, and was utterly and completely defenseless against his brother, especially asleep.

Gilbert's grin spread wider, knowing his brother was too easy when he was asleep. Not that he constantly played around with his brother's cock while he was asleep... no, he wouldn't do that... _only a few times_. Now breathing harder and slightly aroused, the blonde started to curl up to his brother more.

"Mmmm...West..." Gilbert smiled and started to turn his movements into longer and firmer strokes, working on getting his little brother hard quickly without waking him up just yet. When the subject stirred, getting hot and stretching out, Gilbert froze for a brief moment, just in case Ludwig was awake, but left his hand where it was on Germany's member. The younger still slept however, the entire week had completely drained him, and slowly starting his movements again Gilbert decided to go just a bit faster, squeezing the warm member a little this time.

Ludwig turned towards the elder more and moaned, "Nnn... Gilbert..."

"West..." Gilbert whispered softly, while speeding his hand movements up just a bit. This time the younger stirred more and started to wake up. The albino didn't notice his brother's movements except those of his cock, which was now getting much harder and twitching to life.

"Gott... while I'm sleeping Gilbert, really?" Ludwig couldn't believe the tenacity Gilbert had to do this not only after a hard day, hell- of a hard week, but in the _tub_ of all places.

"Kesese... sometimes it's the only way West. But even in your sleep you sure respond well."

"You know I hate when you do that..." he grumbled.

"You're not exactly stopping me West," Gilbert grinned and looked down to his brother's member. "Why stop when you're already this hard though?"

"I at least want to fully enjoy it!"

"Then it's a good thing you're awake now little bruder! Kesese!" That said, Gilbert started to pump much harder and faster, all but immobilizing the other.

"Haaaaaah! That's... _bruder_ why...?" he panted, not quite sure what to do with his hands so he placed them on the sides of the tub.

"I want you aroused West! I still want that thing inside you!" Gilbert ran his thumb over the tip of his brother's cock. He froze with that last effort, that being one of Ludwig's most sensitive areas. Gilbert though, grinned. He could feel his brother freezing up when he did that, so he did what any kind lover would do. He did it again, pressing down a bit harder.

This time Ludwig cried out and grabbed his brother's wrist, but did nothing beyond that.

"Kesese...you know you like that West," Prussia purred, doing it yet again.

"You play dirty." he managed. If he didn't do something soon, he'd come on the spot, and there was no way he wanted to dirty his shower like this.

"You're not stopping me." Prussia grinned and reached for the toy. _Now would be the perfect time to use it._

He didn't dignify that with an answer, but prepared himself for Prussia's intrusion. Might as well satisfy his brother, he did give a good massage.

"Kesese..." Prussia licked the tip of the toy before slowly pushing it inside his brother.

"NNN..." thankfully it wasn't as thick as most other toys his brother had gotten, but with only water and a little saliva, he might as well been dry.

"Feel good little bruder? Kesese..." Prussia decided to wait just a few more seconds before turning it on.

"Not yet... you have a bit of work to do"

With his brother's words, Prussia turned the thing on. "Kesese maybe this'll help West."

"So far it's normal, I don't see what the fuss- OH GOTT" he froze, the toy now doing something all the others hadn't.

Grinning, Prussia asked, "That help at all?"

He started squirming, panting more.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Leaving the toy inside Germany, Prussia moved so that we was facing the taller man.

Meanwhile, Germany couldn't do a ting, he was frozen, for if he moved there was no guarantee he wouldn't come right away.

"Kesese..." Prussia grinned up at his brother before kissing him, thrusting his tongue inside Germany's mouth.

Oh gott... why? Why did his brother do that? Now he really couldn't control himself. "MMnn... bru... der..."

Prussia used his tongue to search around Germany's mouth, feeling every part of it he could reach. "Mmmm...yes West?"

Too soon... Oh gott...

Prussia only grinned against Germany's lips and grabbed his member to give it a few more good strokes.

And Ludwig came, into his brother's hand.

"Kesese! That was quick West!" Pulls away to lick at his hand, looking quite sexy in doing so. "But let's try that again."

"Your... bloody fault for doing it when I was asleep-..." he would have kept going, but he was sparkling, starting to become transparent and disappear.

"You sound like Iggy when you say th-" Prussia paused to stare at his brother. "Gott West what the hell is happening to you?!"

"Happening?" he looked down. "What the..." he stared, looking at his hands.

"You better not disappear for good West! Kesese...as fun as it would be to have my invisible brother give me an awesome blow job in public."

"No... It's like... you're disappearing too, and it's just our bathroom." he was now almost gone.

"What?" Prussia looked down to see that his West was indeed right. Well if he was going to disappear at least he looked damned sexy while doing it.

Why? Why was this happening? "Brother, just don't... I... love-" and he was gone.

"West!" Prussia reached out where his brother was standing moments before, feeling nothing. He wasn't sure what to do. What was going to happen to him? Was he dying? Why didn't he stick his cock instead of the toy in Germany's ass was the last thing he asked himself as he faded away like Germany had.

Ludwig woke up in the tub to a very high-pitched scream.

"What the hell are you doing in my bath?!" the voice shrieked at him.

"What do you mean, this is my bath. I was disappearing and... oh gott." He looked at the blonde hair and blue eyes the same shade as his in front of him.


End file.
